


Deep Breaths

by DakotaSpirit



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakotaSpirit/pseuds/DakotaSpirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season One of The Voice is over, Adam can't breathe and everything might be falling apart.<br/>Or maybe it's finally managing to come together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Breaths

Deep breaths. That’s what every performer used to get through his nerves, right? Breathe in, fill your lungs, and then let it all out. Worries, concerns, all floating out on that expelled air like some kind of magical cure.  
  
 _Fuckin yeah right_. Adam thought bitterly, his back plastered against the closed dressing room door. Season one of The Voice had come to a close, he’d won (was so proud of Javier), people were celebrating just outside and yet each second seemed to drop another frigid slab of ice into the pit of his stomach.  
  
So he had feelings for Blake. They’d discussed it (kind of), danced around it (mostly), and agreed to back off the touching some (a complete and utter failure). Adam had been sure he could deal with it; that it was for the best. They both had careers after all and this way he and Blake could at least keep their friendship, something far too important to lose.  But then Blake had come rushing up to Adam in the wake of his victory, the confetti still trickling steadily from above, and grabbed him into a rib cracking hug.  
  
Adam had stood in the circle of those plaid covered arms, breathing in Blake’s scent and feeling wide hands pound heartily on his back for all of two breaths before he broke like a startled deer and bolted for his dressing room.  
  
“Fuck.” Adam cursed softly, drawing a hand tiredly down his face. “Fuck.”  
  
He was just about to try the whole ‘deep breaths’ thing again when the door jerked open from behind him, spilling his body out into the hall and the somewhat ready arms of Blake Shelton. “Uh…” Adam suddenly felt like he was being dipped for a kiss and _holy shit_ –  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Blake looked down at his unexpected armload and rolled his eyes. Hefting the arm wrapped around Adam’s back, he sent the smaller man tipping up to his feet and stumbling back into the dressing room. Blake crowded in after him, closing the door and flipping its lock with a soft ‘click’.  
  
“Aright.” Blake said, glancing around at the piles of dirty clothes and scattered bits of trash that graced Adam’s room. “What are ya doin’ in here?” He frowned, holding up a particularly crumbled t-shirt on the end of his finger. “Have you been … _livin’_ here, man?”  
  
Adam spun around, finally regaining his balance. “What, no!” He snatched the shirt from Blake’s finger and repeated “No. Just –“Adam waved a hand in the air, having no words to finish that explanation. His heart was pounding rapid fire somewhere up near his throat and at any moment he was sure his whole body would burst into flames.    
  
“What are _you_ doing here?” is what Adam finally settled on, the question popping out of him before he could stop to think of how stupid it was. Blake gave it the response it deserved, rolling his eyes for the second time in as many minutes.  
  
“I was looking for you, jackass. In case you forgot, that party outside has your name on it and I’m pretty sure when you went hightailin’ off the stage, everyone _assumed_ you’d be comin’ back. That was oh...15 minutes ago.”  
  
Adam flopped down on the nearby couch and let his eyes fall closed. “I know” he breathed. “I know I should be out there but…” Adam let the sentence trail off, wondering when exactly he had run out of words to say and tried again for that deep breath. Instead the air hitched into his lungs with a few short gasps and then exhaled the same way. Not _quite_ as relaxing as he'd hoped.  
  
There was a moment of silence and then Adam felt the couch dip as Blake settled beside him. “Here’s what I’ve been thinking” the other man said, his voice uncharacteristically soft and free of teasing.  Adam turned his head toward the sound but left his eyes closed, knowing that if he looked at Blake, so close and quiet and immersed in whatever this was that everything, _everything_ , would come breaking out of him without further permission.  
  
“I’ve been thinking that this whole arrangement really sucks. I mean you winnin’ is bad enough but at least I can be happy for a new uprising artist…no. What really sucks is this goodbye, see ya later, leavin’ shit.”  
  
Adam tensed, feeling his anxiety ratchet up another notch. They couldn’t talk about this, not again. If he had to pull another ‘yeah man, lets just be buds’ game face out of thin air, he was pretty sure he’d just puke instead. But Blake wasn’t finished and with another shift on the couch, Adam felt his solid presence loom closer.  
  
“Could you open your eyes, Adam? You look dead and I’m startin’ to feel a little like some kind of creep sitting here.”  
  
He didn’t have a choice after that and Adam’s eyes popped open on command, locking with Blake’s own before he had a chance to direct them elsewhere. He nodded hastily, trying, and failing, to break that gaze while words bubbled nervously from his mouth. “Sure, man. I’m listening. Just tired, you know? Long nights, no sleep, rock star life, right?.  
  
 _God, shut up!_  
  
Adam shut his mouth with an audible snap, preventing further nonsense from spilling forth. _Deep breaths!_ his mind stupidly reminded him, manically now, as if that were still the viable solution. As if he’d ever manage a nice, normal, deep breath again.  
  
The corners of Blake’s mouth lifted fondly. “Right” he said. “Uh...anyway, I’ve been thinking that I don’t wanna say goodbye. Not for the end of the season, not for the end of the day. Not ever. I’d much rather do _this_ instead.” And then he was leaning forward, pressing his lips against Adam’s in a kiss that somehow managed to be both tentative and forceful at the same time. A plea to _tell me this is what you want_ and assurance that Blake’s whole heart blazed behind his actions.  
  
If Adam thought he was tense before, it was nothing compared to the way his entire being drew tight in reaction to Blake’s unanticipated kiss. He could feel Blake still against him and move back a few inches, misreading, he guessed, his stillness as the beginnings of a rejection.    
  
Pushing the mental ‘restart’ button to bring his brain back online, Adam struggled to free himself from the couch, hiking one knee up on the cushions and leaning half into Blake’s lap before fisting a hand in the man’s shirt to drag him close again.    
  
“No going back?” he asked, uncomfortably aware of the plea seeping into those words. “This is it?” Blake barely finished nodding in confirmation before Adam was slamming their mouths back together, putting everything into this kiss that he hadn‘t been able to give with the first.  
  
He stayed there for a few moments, hovering over Blake, swiping his tongue across the other man’s lips to gain entrance.  As soon as it happened, the kiss deepening past chaste in no time at all, Adam all but launched himself at Blake, swinging his other leg up and around so that he could plant himself fully in his lap for the long haul.  
  
For _forever_ , he amended silently.  
  
After that it was like a dam had been broken. There was no more worry, no hesitation, just the intensity of shared desire coursing between them.  Blake’s hands fastened hard to Adam’s hips, squeezing pinpoint bruises into the tender skin. He pushed harder, trying to get some kind rough friction between them to alleviate the growing ache that was radiating through his entire body while Adam for his part, refused to be contained to one spot.  
  
Sliding his hands up Blake’s chest and across his shoulders, back down his arms, around the base of his neck and up into sweaty curls, Adam was doing his best to touch every bit of skin available to him. He leaned up on his knees a bit, pressing the kiss harder, trying for deeper, not stopping until he was forced by lack of air.  
  
“Deep breaths” Blake said, as Adam finally came to rest in his lap, chest hitching with each staccato gasp of air. The fond _ya idiot_ that was always present in Blake’s voice hung there unsaid at the end and that combined with the fact that he was unknowingly echoing Adam’s frantic mind sent the Adam into a momentary fit of laughter.  
  
“Right. Deep breaths” he said, even as his lungs expanded to take in that full breath at long last. “Finally” he added, unable to stop himself. Because _this_ was the soothing key. Not some performers gimmick or mantra, this. _Blake_. Every moment spent together was another for Adam’s nerves to melt further away until he felt boneless on the couch.  
  
Blake grinned wide and nodded in agreement. Finally together, finally kissing, finally touching, it didn’t matter exactly what Adam was talking about, just that he agreed with it all. Wanted it all.  
  
And then Adam was reaching for his shirt collar again, breathing deep, his chest expanding against Blake’s, and pressing their lips back together.  
  
 _Finally._

**Author's Note:**

> A couple quick notes - 
> 
> \- This is my first Shevine fic (and first fic on this site) but hopefully not the last. Those two...
> 
> \- There was originally supposed to be sex there at the end but it wound up not really fitting. Next time!
> 
> \- I know doors don't usually open in a way that would allow for Adam's 'swooning' moment. Just call that a little creative license.
> 
> \- I decided on a whim that I really wanted to write a fic for each M5 song, going down the track lists in order from the beginning of Songs About Jane. Then I sat down and the fic for 'This Love' popped into my head first - so here it is! My tentative plan now is to just jump around and write the fics as they come to me using one or two lyrics from each song as a prompt. The lyrics prompting this fic were...
> 
> "I'll fix these broken things, repair your broken wings and make sure everything's alright."
> 
> and
> 
> "I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore."
> 
> \- If it takes me a bit to get back to comments/msgs/whatever, it's not because I don't want to talk to you. I really really do! But I have pretty limited internet access as the moment and have to deal with little gaps between my activity. I LOVE chatting with fellow fans when I can, though!


End file.
